


Kissing the pain away

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Surprise Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: Misha needs some time for himself at the convention but finds a surprising visitor in his hotelroom. Jensen has his very own way to cheer his friend up





	

He always had liked conventions. He loves his fans, they are passionate, dedicated weirdos. Sure, there are always the haters, but over time he learned to cope with that.  
This time it's different. If there was the opportunity to call in sick for a convention, he would have done just that. But there isnt and so he went there. He cant let his fans down, not now in these days and definitely not after he had let down so many people already. Yes, he still feels like this. Feels, like he hasnt done enough and worked hard enough. He knows it's stupid, but still....  
His friends were so kind to him. They all made sure to hug him and kiss him and tell him they're proud and that they love him. This just kinda made it worse. He doesnt feel very loveable at the moment and he for sure doesnt deserve all this attention. That's why he's more than happy to be able to sneak away and finally get to his room. He knows they mean well but needs time for himself and away from all the noise, cause right now, he feels like he cant appreciate it enough and he doesnt want to be rude.

When he unlocks his hotelroom, he has the feeling that something is off, but he cant quite put his finger on it. He steps in, lets the door fall shut behind him. He takes a breath. Suddenly a hand grabs his shoulder, pulls at him. His back gets pressed against another body, strong arms hold him in place. 

So this is gonna be it. He's gonna get killed in his hotelroom at a supernatural convention. Well, life's a bitch.  
He closes his eyes, waits for the knife or gun to hit him.  
Instead, the arms losen their grip, hands trail under his shirt, lips meet his neck.  
He tries to say something, but then hears the familiar voice.

„Damn Mish, you're shaking!“

He gets turned around. Green eyes look at him worriedly.

„Sorry, Jens. You just frightened me. I didnt know you're here already.“

He rests his head on Jensen's shoulder, hugs him tight. He's warm and smells so good. 

„It's okay, Misha, I'm gonna make it better.“

Words whispered in his ear and sending shivers down his spine. Jensen's voice is deep and raspy and almost like his Dean voice. And it's all kinds of sexy.  
He softly nibbles on Misha's earlobe and and jawline, kisses the side of his neck, sucks in the thin skin.

„No hickeys!!“  
„Yeah, sorry.“

Jensen soothingly licks with the tip of his tongue over this spot, as if he could keep it from turning dark. His hands trail down Misha's back to his ass, pinching and massaging, making Misha moan lowly.  
He continues to kiss Misha's cheek and finally reaches his mouth. The lips are dry and chapped and Jensen tries to be as gentle as possible, dips his tongue a bit, presses himself closer to Misha. Their bodies grinding at eachother. Jensen tugs at Misha's shirt, pulls it over his heas and as soon as it lands on the floor, he plants kisses on Misha's collarbone and across his chest. He circles Misha's nipples with the tip of his tongue, licks and sucks. Then he slowly sinks onto his knees, leaving a trail of kisses down Misha's stomach. He fumbles with Misha's belt, but finally manages to open it and unzip the jeans.

„Wait a second!“

Misha takes a few steps backwards until he's leaning against the wall. He looks at Jensen and is half amused and half aroused over him crawling over the floor towards him. It's actually a delicious sight. Especially how Jensen licks his lips, how he looks up to him through these long lashes, how he plants more kisses on his abdomen. Hands rubbing on the inside of his thighs. 

„I love you Misha, so much. So, so much!“

Mumbled words against hot skin, before his tongue slights along the hard shaft.

„Gosh, Jens!“

Misha moans when Jensen takes his cock into his mouth, his lips closing around it, gently sucking, licking. He looks up to Misha, who has is eyes closed, head leaning against the wall. His mouth a bit open, letting out moans and groans, biting his lip in between.  
With one hand Jensen opens up his own pants and reaches down while pumping Misha's cock with the other one. The sucking noises are loud and gross and so good. Misha grabs Jensen's hair, buries his fingers into it and fucks into his mouth. It's so hot and so good and for the first time in days he actually feels alive. He opens his eyes to look down, to see Jensen kneeling there, jerking himself off while thoroughly sucking dick.

„Come for me!“

He's not sure if Jensen is trying to nod, but the approving hum sends vibrations through his body that make him shudder.  
It doesnt take long till Jensen finishes himself off, and the sight is so pretty and Misha thrusts faster until he, too comes with a moan.  
He can hear the blood rush in his veins, tries to breathe and when he losens the grip on Jensen's hair, he notices his fingers hurt from how hard he had held onto him.  
Jensen gets up, leans agains Misha, kisses him roughly. He can still taste himself.

„And, Mish, feeling better?“  
„Much better!“


End file.
